Heroes of Olympus truth or dare
by ThalicoAndJasperRock
Summary: Another Percy Jackson game of truth or dare. Rated T for mild swearing and make out scenes. I don't own anyone but Clio ( she's named after the muse of history). Percabeth. Jasper or Jiper. Thalico. Tratie. Frazel.
1. The game begins

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series. The only thing I own is Clio.

Chapter one. Percy's P.O.V.

I was sitting in Cabin three, my cabin, trying to read a book Annbeth gave me. It was in Ancient Greek so I could read it just fine, but my ADHD was making it hard. I finally got to chapter five after sitting in here for what felt like all day, when someone knocked on my door. I looked at my watch. It was two in the afternoon. I yelled "It's open!" Who ever it was they were a camper and the wouldent kill me on site.

"Percy?" A recognizable voice asked.

"Oh, hey Clio." I said. Clio was one of Annabeth's siblings. She was fifteen and just like Annabeth. It was weridly annoying. But don't tell her I said that. She would kill me.

"Good its you. We're playing a game in the Hermes cabin and Annabeth asked me to come get you," She said.

"OK, cool, what are we playing?" I asked.

"Annabeth told me to tell you you'll see soon," she answered. Oh Hades, this is going to be bad, I thought. Clio was leaving so I got up, with out my book, and followed her.

Chapter two. Percy's P.O.V.

After following Clio to the Hermes Cabin, I saw everyone that was there, witch was Travis Stoll, Katie Gardner, Connor Stoll, Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Clio, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, Annabeth and me, sitting in a circle, but me. I took my place next to Annabeth.

"OK, so, your all proably wondering why we dragged you all here," Travis said.

"Well we dragged you here to play..." Connor said.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" both Travis and Connor yelled at the same time. Almost everyone moaned to this answer. Everyone did but Leo and Clio.

"Awesome!" Leo yelled. Then he high fived his girlfriend. Clio is Leo's girlfriend by the way.

"Anyway," Travis said, "because I thought of playing I'm going first." He looked around the room. "Annabeth, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Truth, I will never pick dare from a Stoll," Annabeth answered.

"Fine, but your no fun," Travis said.

"I don't care, just ask the question, Travis," she said.

"OK, what is your biggest fear?" He asked.

"Spiders," she shuddered at the same time as Clio. Me and Leo shared a look that said "Children of Athena, right?" We both nodded as Annabeth looked around the room. She spotted me and Leo's silent conversation. Holy Hera, I forgot how well she can read people.

" Leo," she said, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare, I'm not afraid- " he cut off as Annabeth looked at him.

"I dare you to go to the end of the pire, run and jump off into the lake," she said.

"That's easy Annabeth," Leo said. Annabeth held up her pointer finger.

"Naked," she said. Everyone in the room, but Leo and Clio laughed. Leo sat there for a minent before saying "OK, I'll do it," he got up and went out side with a trademark Leo grin on his face.


	2. Tratie

Chapter three. Annabeth's P.O.V.

We all watched and the Stolls vidio taped as Leo stripped down and went to the end of the pire. The girls all looked down and the guys laughed as Leo started running. All of the sudden his whole body, and I mean his WHOLE BODY, lite up in flames. He jumped into the lake. About ten seconds later he jumped out of the lake with three nymphs chasing him.

When the nymphs saw Percy one of them stopped.

"Oh, hey Percy. Can you believe this guy? First he jumps in the lake nude, then he's on fire!" She asked and yelled. By the time she was done talkimg Leo was dressed and in the Hermes cabin.

"Let's go play guys," Thalia said. Everyone agreed. When we got back to the Hermes cabin it was Leo's turn.

Leo grinned and said "Nico truth or dare?"

" Um, dare" he said. If it was possible Leo grinned even wider.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with..."

"Thalia!" Leo yelled. Nico looked at Thalia who just shrugged. They both got up and walked over to the closet and walked in. It was a huge walk-in closet with double doors and no locks we all sat there silently.

Thalia's P.O.V.

After Leo, that retard was going to get it later, said Nico's dare my heart did what felt like a triple back flip. Me and Nico had been secretly dating for a month now because we love each other and it was his fault I was kicked out of the hunters of Artemis. That was also a secret. Nico looked at me and I just shrugged. We both got up and walked over to a huge walk-in closet with double doors and no lock. Perfect. There was probably a camera but I didn't care.

As soon as Nico walked in I grabbed him by the collar and shut the door behind me.

"So, what are we going to do?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Shut up," I said and pulled his lips to mine. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. I reached up and tanged my fingers in his hair. He let out a soft moan. Like all good things this ended to quickly.

Travis opened the door and said "Seven minutes are up lovebirds," me and Nico scrambled apart, but it was to late. A chorus of ohhhhhhhs came from my friends. Me and Nico blushed.

Chapter four. Nico's P.O.V.

"Travis," I said. He was going to get pay back for ruining me and Thalias kiss. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare. Bring it di Angelo." Travis said with a grin. I smiled and his grin disappeared.

" I dare you to clime up to the top of the cabin and jump off, without you flying sandels and scream your crushes name." I said. Everyone stared at me probably thinking when did he come up with that.

"Jason, can you help him to the top please?" I asked.

"Yep," Jason said. With that we all went out side while Travis mumbled something about "Children of the big three" and "evil".

Travis's P.O.V.

After Jason got me to the top I called "OK I'm ready!"

"Then jump!" My idiot brother, Connor, yelled. With one last look at Katie, I backed up ran forward jumped and screamed "KATIE GARDNER!" The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Katie's shocked expression.


	3. Connor likes who!

Chapter five. Katie's P.O.V.

I can't believe Nico dared Travis to do that. I stared at Travis and he glaced at me. I blushed. Travis took a deep breath, backed up five steps, ran forward, jumped and screamed " Katie Gardner!". If it was possible, I blushed even more. Travis landed on the ground with a sickening thud. I ran forward to him before anyone else could move. I looked over at Connor and he was handing Leo twenty dollars. I was appalled.

"Connor Stoll I can not believe you! First you let your brother jump off the top of the cabin, the you record it and bet on it! Unbelievable!" I screamed at him. Just at that moment Travis rolled over and smiled at me.

"I'm OK," he said, " I stuffed my shirt with pillows so that the fall wouldent kill me. I did black out though." He didn't even get the thought out because I rapped him in a bear hug.

"Don't ever do that again," I said with tears in my eyes.

"OK," he said before he kissed me on the cheek. We both blushed.

Connor's P.O.V.

As much as I like watching my brother blush like a madman we need to get back to the game.

"Hey guys, let's keep playing," I said. Everyone moaned at this but fallowed me back to my cabin anyway.

"OK," Travis said, "Connor truth or dare," I gulped.

"Because your mad, I'm gonna half to say truth," I answered.

"OK, and by the way, if you post that vidio on YouTube, I'll just take it off we have the same account. So, truth, who do you have a crush on. If more than one person say them all," my devil brother stated. I looked at Clio and Leo from the conner of my eye.

"Lhffhfhfvshcchfydgchv," I mumbled.

"What?" Connor asked.

"Lhffhfjfshfbgdwbnaetg," I tried again.

"What?"

"LOU ELLEN AND CLIO!" I yelled in frustration. I looked over at Clio who starring at me in shock. Then at Leo who was sending a death glare my way.

"So, um, Piper truth or dare?" I asked not looking anywhere near my brother, Leo, or Clio.

Chapter six. Piper's P.O.V.

I can't believe Connor likes Clio. If only she wasn't with Leo because she told me she had a huge crush on Connor before she started dating Leo. If she dumps Leo for Connor I'm gonna be sad for Leo but happy for her. I was so busy thinking like my mother I didn't notice Connor snapping his fingers under my nose.

I kind of noticed Jason say something but the next thing I knew his lips were on mine. I eagerly kissed him back. Then he pulled back.

"I told you I had this," Jason said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I asked you truth or dare," Connor said.

"Oh," I said smiling at what he had said about Clio earlyer. "Ummm, dare."

Clio's P.O.V.

Connor likes me! I can't believe it, I've liked home since I came to Camp Half-Blood! The only problem was that I was dating Leo and I liked him too. I need time to think about this, not the twenty seconds I have before Leo asks me if I'm OK again. I'm a child of Athena, for hades sake! I'm good at mythology, math, and other school things not love. I'll pray to my mom and Aphrodite at dinner with my offerings.

"Ummm, dare," Piper said.

Connor smiled. "I dare you to end each sentence with "in bed" until I say you can stop," Connor said.

"Ummm, OK in bed," Piper said. A lot of people laughed. This is going to be funny. Conner won't tell her to stop for a long time.

"Percy, truth or dare in bed?" Piper asked. Everyone laughed, again.

"Umm...dare," Percy said in between laughs. Piper smiled evilly.

"I dare you to go to Aphrodite cabin and ask for a makeover in bed," Piper said. Percy's eyes widened in fear.

"Its either that or lose the shirt," Thalia said. Percy got up, looked at Annabeth, who only smiled and nodded, and with that Percy left the cabin. After Percy was gone Connor got up and followed him out.

Percy

I can't believe Piper would do this to me. As I walked from the Hermes cabin to the Aphrodite cabin I thought of all the horrors it held. At that moment Connor ran up behind me with a video camera. Well that's just great, I thought. First I have to get a makeover now I'm going to be on YouTube. Then I was at the Aphrodite cabin. I knocked once and the door opened to reveal Drew.

"What do you want?" Drew asked in a snobby voice.

"I came for a makeover," I said. The next thing I knew I was stuck in a chair surrounded by beauty products.

Chapter six. Leo's P.O.V.

That was the best dare I've ever heard. Where did beauty queen get that idea from? Its been five minutes since Percy left, but with my ADHD it feels like an hour. I got so bored that when Connor and Travis got out the poker chips and cards, I actually wanted to play. Two seconds after we started playing, the cabin door opened. Percy walked in looking like himself, but also not like himself.

Annabeth

When Percy walked in, I was honestly shocked. His hair was brushed and spiked with gel and it had sea green stricks that matched his eyes. His shirt was missing, showing off his perfect abs and tan. He was wearing black skinny jeans that matched his hair. He was shoeless and looked at me like he loved my expression.

"Like something you see, Annabeth?" He asked. I was still starring but at that moment I looked up at him and scowled. He just smirked.


	4. Jasper Moment

**I know, I need to update, but I've been having writers block (again) so if you have any ideas put them in your reviews! Thanks a bunch! Credit for Nico, Hazel, Jason and Franks dares go to PJOHOOwriter. **

**Me: Nico di Angelo do the disclaimer!**

**Nico: No!**

**Me: *Grabs 7 inch dagger from belt loop* What was that?**

**Nico: ThalicoAndJasperRock does not own The Heroes of Olympus!**

**Me: And who does own The Heroes of Olympus, Nico?**

**Nico: Rick Riordan! Can I go now?**

**Me: *Thinks for a moment* No.**

**Nico: What?!**

**Me: Enjoy the story. Rate and review please!**

_Chapter Seven. Jason's P.O.V._

"So," I said after watching Annabeth stare at Percy for what felt like forever. "Let's keep playing. Percy, it's your turn." I turned to look at Piper and caught her staring at Percy. I scowled and she looked at me. Her eyes said _"I've seen better"_ as she looked at my shirt. I smiled and pulled her into my lap.

"Hmmm, Nico, truth or dare?" Percy asked.

"Dare," Nico answered. Percy smiled evilly.

"I dare you and Hazel to spend the night in an Apple Iphone store tonight. You can both bring one person, each and if you refuse you both have to take off two articles of clothing," Percy said with a smirk. _'Oh my gods'_ I thought, _'Hazel's going to die… again'_

"Ok, Thalia will you come?" Nico asked.

"Of course," My silly older sister said.

"And… Frank," Hazel said. She looked over at Frank who had been doing his best not to laugh.

"Sure thing Hazel," He said.

"Ok, I'll take you guys there later. For now Nico your turn," Percy said. Nico turned to look at me.

"Jason," He said. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," I said slowly. He frowned while Travis and Connor started making chicken sounds behind me.

"Do you like having Piper sitting in your lap?" Nico asked me. I blushed a little.

"Heck yes," I said. At this Piper blushed. I looked around the room and found a target playing with pipe cleaners and some nuts and bolts.

"Leo," I said. "Truth or dare?" He looked at me for a moment before he said "Dare, duh."

"I dare you to go tell Drew you have a huge crush on her and kneel on the ground and ask her to marry you," I said.

"Nope," He said before taking of his shirt. I saw Clio staring and smirked. He looked around the room.

"Frank, truth or dare?" Leo asked. Frank looked confused for a moment before picking dare.

"I dare you to turn into Momo from The Last Airbender and to have Jason be Aang," Leo said. I mentally smiled because Leo knew how bad I wanted to do this.

"Ok," Frank said.

"Oh and you have to do a scene from the show," Leo stated. _'Yes!'_ I thought. Frank looked scared.

"Ok," He said again before turning into Momo. _BRB_ I mouthed to Pipes. She nodded. I ran out of the Hermes cabin and straight to mine.

_Leo _

After Jason left everyone, minus Frank, broke down laughing. After about five minutes of laughing and a lot of swear words from a very confused looking Frank we all finally stopped laughing. Just when I was about to speak a very excited Jason walked back in looking exactly like Aang. Piper looked at her boyfriend with a scared expression on her face. Jason smirked at her expression and said "Painted bald cap." Piper sighed with enthusiasm before laughing a little.

"You look really silly," She said to Jason. I nodded in agreement. Jason sighed and said "Whatever. Only Leo knows it, but I've wanted to do this for a long time. Like since I first saw the show in New Rome when I was like eight," Piper looked at him like all she wanted to do was smooch him up. Then Jason left the cabin, again.

_Piper_

After Jason told us his story I wanted to kiss him so badly. When he left I followed him out. He got to his cabin and slammed the door shut behind him. I heard the lock click too. I walked up to the door and pounded on it.

"Jason," I yelled. "Open the door, now!" He said something back, but I couldn't hear him.

"Just open the door!" I screamed. The door opened to reveal a very sad and normal looking Jason. He had taken off his costume and obviously put his fist though something. His knuckles were all busted on one hand and when I looked inside the cabin I saw a hole in the wall. He looked around the camp and saw people had started at them and dragged me into his cabin.

"Jason I'm sorry, I didn't know about that," I said with tears coming to my eyes. He looked at me and saw that there were tears coming to my eyes and hugged me. I was nice but not what I wanted. I pulled my head out of his chest and rapped my arms around his neck as he pushed his lips to mine, hard. I enjoyed the small amount of pleaser pain that tingled through me. He opened his mouth and licked my bottom lip making my shudder and open my mouth. I pushed him into a wall as his tongue went into my mouth. He explored every bit of unexplored territory before I finally started fighting for dominance. After fighting for a while he gave up and I'm guessing it had something to do with the whole daughter of Aphrodite thing that won. I explored a bit before pulling back and nipping his lip. He moaned with pleasure before putting his arms around my waist picking me up and walking me over to a bed. I put my hand s on his chest and said in a low voice that surprised me "Whoa, sparky we need to go back to the game before the send Thalia after us,"

"We can lock the door," he whispered in my ear before kissing my neck. I moaned loudly.

"Thalia has a key," I said after I moaned. He ran one stray hand down my side before sitting up with me straddling him and mumbling something like "Truck it,"

We got up and walked to the Hermes cabin to find…

**That's for reading. I know cliffy but I only have a few truths and dares left and this story is over a thousand words long. I'll make a new chapter after I get five more reviews. Thanks again and all criticism is accepted. **

**-ThalicoAndJasperRock**


	5. Jason dares Nico to do what

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does. Credit for Nico's dare from Jason goes to PJOHOOwriter.**_

_Chapter eight. Jason's P.O.V._

After me and Piper's "little" make out session in my cabin we walked back to the Hermes cabin to find Thalia, Nico, Percy, Annabeth, and Connor missing. I looked over at my best friend, Leo. He shrugged.

"After you and beauty queen," Piper hissed at little. "Left we kept playing until Percy dared Thalia to climb a tall tree, make lightning flash nearby and yell "I am Lion-o, leader of the thunder cats!" from the top of that tree, so Thalia and Percy left with Nico and Annabeth close behind and Connor wanted to record it," Leo said like all of this was obvious. I rolled my eyes and sat down. We would all see this on video later anyway.

_Thalia_

I absolutely hate my stupid seaweed brained cousin! Where did he even come up with this stupid dare?! Oh yeah, I forgot he's dating wise girl. After we got to the woods Percy pointed to a tall pine tree. "That one," he said in a happy tone. I grumbled something under my breath about boy children of the big three, making Nico look at me funny.

"What did you say babe?" He asked. I looked him in the eye and saw pain and hurt and confusion all rolled into one.

"I didn't mean you, Nicokins, I meant my idiot brother and seaweed brain over there," I said pointing at Percy.

"Ok," Nico said before he picked me up and kissed me. I started to kiss him back earning me a hungry growl from Nico, but I heard Connor snicker and I saw a red light. I pulled away from Nico, still in his arms, to see Annabeth and Percy making out and Connor recording us.

"You want something to record, Stoll?" I asked before putting up my middle finger. He turned the camera to Percy and Annabeth, who had stopped making out (finally) and were doing the same thing as me. Connor put the video camera down and said "Just do the dare already," I sighed and started climbing. I am scared of heights so this was no fun for me, but Percy was just standing there smiling his face off. When I finally got to the top of the tree, I made lightning strike the ground behind me. I saw Connor recording as I yelled "I am Lion-o, lord of the thunder cats!" Then I started to climb down.

When we got to the Hermes cabin Connor showed everyone both videos. When he showed the first one Nico, Percy, Annabeth **(Should I call them Percabeth, instead?)** and I all blush while Piper said "Awwwwww!" and Leo, Travis and Connor made gagging noises. When Connor showed everyone the second video they all laughed while I blushed harder, if it was possible. Then I asked "Jason, truth or dare?"

_Chapter nine. Jason's P.O.V._

"Jason, truth or dare?" My sister asked.

"After what you just went though, I'm gonna have to go with truth," I stated.

"Ok, if you weren't dating Piper, who in this room would you date?" Thalia asked with an oh-so-evil grin. _'Oh shit'_ I thought. Well Annabeth is a no for two reasons; A. she's too smart and 2. **(A. and 2. Is an inside joke) **Percy would kill me. Clio is a no because she's just like her sister, Annabeth, and Leo would kill me. Thalia's my sister and if I say Katie, Travis will prank war me for a year. All that was left was Hazel. I sighed.

"Probably Hazel," I said. Earning a blush from Hazel, a _'WTF'_ look from Piper and a death glare from Frank.

"Soooo," I said, thinking about Cupid suddenly. "Nico, truth or dare?" If I know Nico he's going to pick dare.

"Dare," Nico said without a moment's hesitation. I smiled. I walked over to him and whispered in his ear "I dare you to ask Percy on a date," He yelped and said "No way, I'm with Thalia, you sister remember?"

Then he did something that surprised Thalia. He took off his shirt, leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. I laughed and said "Ok, whatever. Nico, your turn now," Just then there was a knock at the door. Connor got up and answered it. A beautiful female voice that made Percy and Leo look away from their girlfriends said "Chiron said I could find Leo Valdez here?" When she walked in the room my jaw dropped. It was…

**HA! I love my cliffhangers! If you have a guess on who it is say something in your reviews. R & R please. Shout out to PJOHOOwriter for a lot of my dares! Thanks dude!**


	6. Frank as a blue cat?

**So I keep getting good dare ideas from reviews and private messages (Thanks PJOHOOwriter) but I need more, so, after you read, make a suggestion people! Reviews make my day. Thanks! ;)**

**Me: Leo, do the disclaimer!**

**Leo: Ok, but I end up dating-**

**Me: Don't tell them Leo! Just do the disclaimer!**

**Leo: But I end up with her, right?**

**Me: MAYBE!**

**Leo: O.o She doesn't own anything or anybody but Clio!**

**Me: Thanks Leo!**

_Chapter Ten. Leo's P.O.V._

When I heard her voice I thought I was imagining it, because I do all the time.

"Chiron said I could fine Leo Valdez here," A female, beautiful voice said. I jumped up as she walked in. It was her!

"Calypso!" I yelled as I ran to her.

"Leo!" She yelled right before she pulled me into a tight embrace. I heard someone cough behind me. I let go of Calypso and turned around to see Clio. _'Crap'_ I thought. _'Aphrodite is so messing with me'_

"Leo, who's this?" Clio said as she sent a death glare to me and Calypso.

"Um, Clio this is Calypso, the girl that helped me get back to the Argo II that one time. Calypso, this is Clio my girlfriend," I choked out the last word.

"Leo, Connor and Calypso, come with me, now!" She put a lot of force in the last word. Clio grabbed me and Connors hands and I grabbed Calypso's. Connor blushed a deep red as we left the room and were pushed in the Hera cabin.

"Why are we in the Hera cabin?" I mused aloud.

"Because, no one would ever come in here and we all need to talk," Clio answered.

"OK, shot," Connor said.

"I'm just going to be super blunt about this. Leo we are done, Connor will you go out with me?" She asked.

"OK," I said at the same time as Connor (Who squaled like a five year old girl) said "YES!"

I turned to Calypso "Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" I asked.

"Yes," she said before she pulled me into a kiss.

_Percy_

When Leo came back holding hands with Calypso and the same for Clio and Connor I said "OK, now Nico take. Your. Turn,"

"OK, Perce because you're so impatient, truth or dare, seaweed brain?" Nico asked me.

"Dare," I said without thinking first. Nico smiled.

"Just because Thalia told me about this joke, Percy I dare you to go to a dam, I'll shadow travel you there, and scream "We've got a dam hole!" as loud as you can, got it?" Nico dared.

"I remember that joke and yes I've got it, let's go," I said. Nico grabbed my wrist and off we went.

_Nico_

After we got to the Hoover dam Percy just sarcastically laughed at me and I shrugged. _'Whatever floats your boat Percy'_ I thought. **(See what I just did there! XD) **He rolled his eyes at my face and walked about four feet away. Then he yelled "We've got a dam hole!" earning him laughs, strange looks and death glares from moms. I grabbed his wrist and shadow-traveled us away.

**LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLin**

When we got back to the Hermes cabin I finally broke down and laughed while showing the guys the footage from the hidden cameras I had at the Hoover dam.

I heard Nico mumble "Shut up," and "I hate you Nico," and other things like that. Ever Calypso was laughing.

"OK, Percy, your turn," I finally said.

"OK, Piper, truth or dare?" Percy asked.

"Hmm, I bored so… Dare!" Piper said.

"I dare you to do jazz hands until I say stop," Percy said while smiling. Piper started doing jazz hands and said "Frank, truth or dare?"

"Dare?" Frank said.

"I dare you to turn into a cat and play a small piano, that I have, at dinner," Piper said.

"OK?" Frank asked.

"Good, now it's your turn," I said.


	7. AN Sorry

AN- Ok, sorry guys. I need more truth or dare ideas and soon! Leave tod ideas in reviews! Thanks!


	8. Liper?

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO. Sadly Rick Riordan does. Sorry for not updating in a while. I had writers block. But it's gone, so here we go.**

_Piper's POV_

"Piper," Frank said. "Truth or dare?" I thought about it for a long time. Mostly because I just gave him a really bad dare. But what can he do to me? He hardly knows me.

"Dare!" I state proudly. He taps his chin.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with…" _'Please say Jason, please say Jason!'_ I think.

"Leo!" He says. 'Fudge!' I think. Leo holds out his hand and I take it after kissing Jason on the cheek. Leo helps me up and we walk over to the Hermes cabin walk in closet. It's so big that even Mom would be jealous.

"So I just remembered that I have an IPod in my tool-belt. We could have a dance party, in the closet!" Leo yells excitedly, like a five year old girl. I nod. He takes the IPod out of his tool-belt. He turns on "I'm sexy and I know it" and starts twerking. I start laughing. Next thing I know I'm on the floor laughing and Leo is still going at it. After about two more songs, they where "Wobble" and "Who let the dogs out", someone pounded on the door before opening it to find me, still on the floor laughing, and Leo dancing the Macarena to "Who let the dogs out?". It was Percy. He just shook his head, turned around and walked away. After me and Leo came out everyone was starring.

"What?" I asked. Jason shook his head.

"Percy said that Leo was dancing and you were on the floor laughing," He said. I nodded.

"That's what happened," Leo said before sitting down by Calypso. Jason nodded.

"Piper, your turn," He said.

"Right, Katie truth or dare?" I ask.

"Dare," She says shyly. I smile.

"I dare you to kiss your crush," I say. She blushes and Travis flushes. She gets up walks over to Travis and kisses him on the mouth. This soon turns into a full blown make-out session.

"No PDA!" Leo yells. They break apart and smile at each other.

"Travis, truth or dare?" Katie asks.

"Dare!" He yells. I just roll my eyes. She thinks for a minute and then her eyes light up.

"Travis, I dare, at dinner, to turn on I'm sexy and I know it, after Frank does his thing and sing to it, karaoke style." Katie says proudly. He frowns at her but nods.

"Annabeth," He says. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth, always chose truth from a Stoll brother." She answers. Travis just smiles.

"Have you and Percy done "it" yet?" He asks. She puts her head down and mumbles something.

"What was that, Annabeth?" Leo asks with a goofy grin on his face.

"Yes," Annabeth says and we all burst out laughing. Annabeth and Percy both blush and look at their shoes.

"Hey Thalia, truth or dare?" Annabeth asks.

"Truth because you're mad at us." Thaila says.

"Name all the boys in this room that you have ever had a crush on." Annabeth says. Thalia pales.

"Percy and Nico, but I don't like Percy anymore and I love Nico. Ok, ok." She says really fast.

"Ok Leo, truth or dare?" She asked.

"DARE!" He yelled.

"I dare you to kiss the guy you would date, in this room, on the lips, if you where gay," She says.

"I hate you, Thalia!" He says before standing up and walking toward…


	9. Percabeth!

**Disclaimer: I still, sadly, don't own PJO or HOO. Sadly, Rick still does.**

_Thalia's POV_

I just gave Leo the best dare I've ever thought of! I dared him to kiss the guy, in the room, that he would date, if he was gay. Best dare ever!

"I hate you, Thalia!" He muttered before getting up and walking toward my side of the room. There are only two guys on my side of the room. Nico and Percy. My Nico and Annabeth's Percy. Leo is probably going to die. He keeps walking until he's right in between Nico and Percy. He quickly turns to Nico and pecks him on the lips and ran back to his seat, blushing super hard. I just frowned at him.

"Okay, moving on! Thalia, truth or dare?" He asked me.

"Dare!" I tell him without thinking. He smiles.

"I dare you to skinny dip with three people of your choosing. But they have to skinny dip too." He said.

"Why me?!" I yell. Then I think of something. "Oh, wait, Travis what was the penalty for not doing a dare?"

"You need to take off one article of clothing, socks and shoes don't count." He said while starring at Katie. I smile and slide off my jacket.

"Leo, tru-" I was cut off by Percy.

"No! You can't choose him again! That's the rule!" He all but yelled at me. "And Piper, you can stop jazz handing now."

"Finally!" She said while shaking her wrists out. **(I forgot about the jazz hands, so I had her stop. :D)**

"Fine. Percy, truth or dare?" I ask him.

"Truuutttthhhhh?" He says. I smile.

"Have you and Annabeth gone skinny dipping?" I ask him. He blushes and mumbles something incoherent. I smile more and fist bump Nico.

"What was that?" Leo asks. Percy mumbles something like _'Gods dam it'_ to himself. **(I made a **_**dam**_** joke! XD)**

"Huh?" Nico questions.

"Yes! Ok, yes!" He yells. We all cheer and Percy and Annabeth blush even harder. The Leo decides to pipe in.

"Wait. Percy is a son of Poseidon, right? So we don't know what they did while they were skinny dipping at all. And can't Percy make air bubbles under water?" He said and asked.

_Annabeth's POV_

Oh my gods. First the 'it' question, and now this? Percy and I really need to learn how to keep things secret. Why did Percy even answer the question? Oh, yeah. If he didn't and he took off his pants, because he still has the Aphrodite makeover, they would know anyway. I really hate my friends and sister. Thalia broke me out of my trance.

"Yes, Leo, Percy is a son of Poseidon, no we don't know what they did, and yes, Percy can make air bubbles underwater. So what did happen, Percy?" She told Leo and asked Percy. Percy smiled.

"That doesn't matter to anyone but Annabeth and myself. And besides, it's my turn." He said evilly. _'Oh my Hades,'_ I think. _'Did my seaweed brain just say something smart?'_ My question is answered by Nico.

"Oh my gods," Nico says. "Seaweed brain just said something smart! Praise Athena!" When he said that me and Clio **(Bet you forgot about her, didn't you? :D) **glared at him, but he didn't notice because he was too busy falling on the floor laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, it's your turn Percy." I tell him. He nods.

"Annabeth, truth or dare?" He asks me. Only because I love him and trust him did I answer the way I did.

"Dare." I tell him with a smile. He smiles back.

"I dare you to let Aphrodite bless you." He says. My jaw drops. He _knows_ how much I hate Aphrodite and how much I hate being dressed like a girly-girl. I scowl at him. He has the nerve to smile.

"Yeah, Percy, I know how much you would like to see me dressed like a girl, but no. I will not let Aphrodite bless me." I tell him before talking off my Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. I caught Percy starring and winked at him. He blushed and I laughed. I heard the dinner bell go off.

"Time for Frank and Travis to do their dares." I say.


	10. Dinner Time!

**Disclaimer: If you think I own PJO or HOO, you're stupid!**

_Travis's POV_

"Hey guys I thought of something better then my dare!" I shout excitedly.

"What?" Katie asks. _'She is the one that gave me the dare,'_ I think.

"I sing and dance and the other guys dance but none of the guys have shirts on!" I was still yelling.

"Okay. But Frank gets to do his dare at the beginning of dinner and Travis and the guys that want to will do their dare at the end." Piper says.

"Can those of us who are missing clothes put them back on?" Annabeth asks.

"For dinner." I tell her.

"Oh, oh, oh! I have an idea! While Nico and Hazel do their dare by staying in the Apple store, we can keep playing!" My idiot brother, Connor, yells.

"And how so?" Clio asks. _'She sounds too much like her mom. It's annoying,'_ I think.

"We can all stay the night there and have an all night truth or dare party and leave right before the mall opens!" Conner yells.

"I second this idea!" I yell.

"Okay," Annabeth says. "But, one new rule; once you get down to under were and have to take off a bra or panties or boxers or whatever, you're done. No more game for you. You get dressed and sit out. And the dares can be done anywhere in the mall. Just not outside."

"That's one long rule, but I like it. So, off to dinner to do our dares." Percy says. We gathered the clothes we needed to put on and went out to dinner.

**TIMESKIPtimeskip**_**timeskip**_**timeskip**_**TIMESKIP**_**TIMESKIP**_**timeskipTIMESKIP**_

When we finally got to the dining hall, after collecting the supplies for my dare from my cabin and a very small piano from Piper's cabin, we put the supplies under Percy's table and went to our separate tables (Besides me and Connor at the Hermes Table, Annabeth and Clio at the Athena table, Jason and Thalia at the Zeus table and, for some reason, Leo and Calypso at the Hephaestus table).

"Attention everyone!" Piper yelled, using charm speak so everyone did look at her. "Frank has something he would like to show you." I laughed quietly. _'This is going to be so lame!' _I think to myself. Frank sighs and gets up. Piper puts the mini-piano in the middle of the dining hall. _'Time to watch Frank embarrass himself for nothing,'_

_Frank's POV_

As soon as Piper put out the mini-piano, I knew all the girls were going to love this. I changed into a blue kitten and strolled up to the piano. I had taken piano lessons when I was younger so this would be fun. I stretched my paws out and started pushing the keys in perfect order. This was a song Hazel had told me she liked. After I finished everyone was starring and Hazel was almost on tears. I turned human and walked up to her.

"Do you want to go to your cabin?" I whispered in her ear. She blushed and nodded. This would be fun.

**TIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIP**

_Nico's POV_

This was going to be fun before Travis could start dancing and singing I asked Thalia if she wanted me to dance, too.

"No f-ing way in Hades. But you can let me sit at your table and show me what I'm missing later." She had said then. Well now we were waiting for Travis, Percy, Leo, and Connor to start dancing. Piper clapped for attention.

"One more dinner time show tonight folks. This time we have Percy, Leo, Travis and Conner dancing for you and Travis will be singing." That's when she handed Travis the mike and sat down at the Zeus table, with Jason, who wasn't dancing either.

"When I walk down the block, this is what I see…" Travis wasn't a bad singer. It was super funny seeing all the Aphrodite girls and all the guy's girlfriends starring at the guys. **AN: I'm sorry I didn't put it in full detail but it's the middle of the night and I just want more reviews on all my stories. So it would be nice if you could do that.**

After they got done with the little "show" they were putting on (There had been wolf whistles, cat calls and applause) we got all of our stuff and went back to the Hermes cabin.

"Everyone pack up for our night at Apple!" Connor yelled. _'Oh great,'_ I thought. _'Now the real 'fun' begins,'_

**I'm being really lazy. I've been working on this one chapter for three days. So rate and review!**


End file.
